


Dirty Money

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [34]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boss Kihyun, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Cigars, Dom/sub, Guns, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia/Gang AU, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pet Names, Poor Kid Changkyun, Sex for Favors, Smoking, Top Yoo Kihyun, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “Who the fuck is this?” a commanding, melodic voice spoke from just beyond Changkyun’s line of sight.“Some kid called Im Changkyun, he just ran up to us beggin’ to see you. I think he hoped you’d lend him money or somethin’,” the grunt answered, his deep, thick voice loud beside Changkyun. Swallowing, Changkyun looked up into Mr. Yoo’s eyes, a pleading look in them.“Want us to get rid of him?”[Changki/Mafia Boss Kihyun]





	Dirty Money

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> [M] “changki mafia au! :3 <3 kihyun as a mafia leader and i.m as a poor student who asked for money + sex as payment”

The first thing that Changkyun noticed after being tossed head-first onto the floor of the infamous Jwi Gang’s base was that the carpet was surprisingly soft against his face. Of course, this minor detail only passed through his mind for an instant, as he instead brought his attention back to the more pressing matter: that he was surrounded by heavily armed men and currently sprawled helplessly across their floor. Taking a deep, steadying swallow, Changkyun looked up, his eyes searching for the man he was looking for, the man who would save him.

“Who the fuck is this?” a commanding, melodic voice spoke from just beyond Changkyun’s line of sight. Rearing around the huge, gold-plated desk, was Yoo Kihyun, a man Changkyun knew only in local legend and police records to be the leader of the Jwi. He was a lot shorter than Changkyun anticipated, but what he lacked in stature, he made up for in cold, heartless stares and incredible taste in fashion. He was dressed to the nines, wearing a form-fitting, dark blue pinstripe suit with slick, pointed shoes, but in his right hand was a pistol, and all distracting thoughts flew straight out of Changkyun’s mind right then and there.

“Some kid called Im Changkyun, he just ran up to us beggin’ to see you. I think he hoped you’d lend him money or somethin’,” the grunt answered, his deep, thick voice loud beside Changkyun. Swallowing, Changkyun looked up into Mr. Yoo’s eyes, a pleading look in them. “Want us to get rid of him?” they asked, and Changkyun felt his heart stop, panic rising in his throat. The armed men along the parameter of Mr. Yoo’s office suddenly moved into action, their guns moving from their sides to aim directly at Changkyun’s head. He scrambled to get up onto his knees, his body moving towards Mr. Yoo’s with an intense desperation.

“Please sir, please! I need money, I need your help! You’re the only person I have left to ask!” Changkyun begged, and tears started falling from his eyes. “My cousin needs a surgery, and I don’t have the money to pay for it alone- you have to help us, please, sir!” Changkyun continued, hoping that by showing that he wasn’t interested in the money for selfish reasons, maybe Mr. Yoo would show a little sympathy.

Quirking a brow in interest, the mafia boss stepped closer to Changkyun, his eyes scanning over the helpless, petite boy. He looked so young, too- definitely in college, if not high school. Kihyun licked the corner of his mouth, watching the way his pretty body trembled with every little cry and shake. Honestly, Kihyun hadn’t had something this out of the ordinary happen in months, and seeing such a beautiful young man on his hands and knees right in front of him was certainly piquing Kihyun’s interest. He raised his right hand, watching the way the young man began shaking in fear.

“I’ll do anything sir, anything,” Changkyun begged, unable to look into Mr. Yoo’s eyes, too scared of seeing the gun pointed at him. He knew there was a risk coming here, he just didn’t realize how high that risk was going to be. Smirking at the display of weakness, and the deliciously vague promise, Kihyun lowered his gun.

“Anything, huh?” he asked, and Changkyun finally looked up, his innocent, dark eyes sparkling with a certain naïve charm that made Kihyun want to absolutely ravage the boy. “Fine, I’ll give you a chance,” he said, and then looked around him, gesturing for the guards to exit. “Men, get out of my sight,” Kihyun ordered, and after a chorus of ‘Yes boss’, the entire room was empty aside from Kihyun and Changkyun. Taking a few steps forward, Kihyun stood directly in front of Changkyun, his legs in a wide stance to display power and confidence. 

“So kid, how are you planning on repaying your debt, huh?” Kihyun asked, watching the way Changkyun’s back straightened, as if he had been preparing for this moment for weeks.

“I’ve already applied for six different jobs, I’m going to take at least 2 of them, and within the next 3 years- I’ll be able to pay you back in full,” Changkyun confidently declared, and Kihyun hummed, starting to walk around Changkyun, circling him like a shark.

“And what about with 50% interest?” Kihyun prompted, raising his eyebrows, his gaze never leaving Changkyun’s as he circled the boy. Bristling at the comment, Changkyun swallowed, his gaze flickering down to the carpet.

“M-maybe a little bit longer with interest,” Changkyun replied, and Kihyun cackled out a hyena-like laugh, finally making it back around to Changkyun’s front, leaning his body against his desk and pulling out his gun.

“And what if I’m not willing to wait that long, sweetheart?” Kihyun asked, waggling his gun casually as he spoke. Changkyun swallowed, his eyes widening as he stared up at the intimidating man. He didn’t know what to say, shocked by the question and a bit taken by how attractive Mr. Yoo looked, his gray hair parted down the middle and greasy with hair product. He looked too young and handsome to be such a notorious criminal, and Changkyun swallowed, a bit disturbed by the fact that he still could somehow find this man handsome considering the circumstance and what he was holding in his right hand.

“You’re pretty damn cute, you know that?” Kihyun said, chuckling a bit to himself. Typically, he never gave brats money, because they never repaid him and were ungrateful- but there was something different about this kid. Something that made Kihyun want to help him out, and maybe get a little something in return. He set his gun down, eyeing the young man with a mysterious lust in his eyes- one that made a shiver run down Changkyun’s back.

“I do have one other thing to offer you for my debt,” Changkyun said, swallowing thickly, his cheeks burning at the mere thought. If he was misreading the situation, this could easily get him killed or worse. But if he was right with what he was thinking, then this could be the best way to approach the problem. Kihyun smirked, nodding his head to prompt the boy to continue.

“Go on~” Kihyun said, his fingers running down his thigh, brushing against the luxurious fibers of the tailor-made suit. Changkyun steeled himself, his heart in his throat as he replied.

“My body,” Changkyun said, his demure eyes staring straight into Kihyun’s soul. Busting out into amused laughter, the boss stared, completely impressed, down at the cocky boy kneeling on his floor.

“ _Really_ now?” Kihyun asked, wondering if the boy actually knew what he was getting into with such a statement. Swallowing, Changkyun nodded, the gesture soft and nervous.

“Y-You can do anything you want with me,” Changkyun offered, hoping he was attractive and tempting enough to get this man to fall under his spell. He was kinda running out of options here, and right now: prostituting himself was legitimately his best bet.

Kihyun hummed, thinking about his options. Honestly, the kid was only getting cash for an operation- nothing too crazy expensive, at least to Kihyun, who was currently sitting on hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of gold. He licked his lip with an open mouth, staring down at the young man thoughtfully. He’d also be getting a damn good time, considering the way he was staring at Kihyun, like he was some kind of god. It was tempting, for sure. 

“Sure kid, show me whatcha got,” Kihyun prompted, chuckling a bit under his breath as he watched the shock and light shine on Changkyun’s face. He looked like he just saw the second coming of Christ, and Kihyun smirked, glad that he could invoke such extreme reactions with just the smallest of phrases.

Changkyun, meanwhile, was completely frozen in shock, eyes wide and unsure of what to do now. He wasn’t going to die, at least for now, but he had to service Kihyun… the only issue was that Changkyun honestly didn’t have that much experience. He’d only had a couple boyfriends, and was definitely not that skilled. Regardless, Changkyun had a job to do. A job that could potentially cost him his life if he didn’t do it right. He swallowed, chewing on his lip adorably as he stared up into Mr. Yoo’s handsome face.

“W-what should I do for you, sir?” Changkyun asked, his body tense with nerves. He didn’t want to fuck this up, and hoped that Mr. Yoo was liking what he was seeing, because Changkyun didn’t really know what else to do without prompt. Kihyun smiled, already enjoying the obedience that Changkyun was displaying. He gestured with his index finger for Changkyun to come hither, and then walked over to his chair, sitting down with his legs spread wide.

“Suck,” Kihyun bluntly ordered, undoing the button of his expensive dress pants and languidly pulling out his cock, feeling a tiny hint of embarrassment at how he was already half-hard. Changkyun nodded eagerly, quickly scrambling to get up and then immediately kneel back at Mr. Yoo’s feet, swallowing thickly at the sight right in front of his eyes: a tough, intimidating mafia boss with his sleek, expensive suit pants open just enough for his cock to stick out- for the sole purpose of Changkyun sucking it.

Licking his lips, Changkyun drew closer to Kihyun’s body, moving a hand to grasp along the girth of the older man’s cock, embarrassment swelling up. Kihyun stared down at the boy with half-lidded eyes, watching the clearly inexperienced actions of the younger with amusement and arousal. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Kihyun asked, gripping the armrests of his chair as Changkyun lightly began stroking him. Swallowing nervously, Changkyun couldn’t figure out if he should lie or not, but decided to just tell the truth, his cheeks flushing bright red as he replied.

“N-no,” Changkyun admitted, and Kihyun groaned darkly, moving his hand to rest against the back of the younger man’s head, urging him forward with his trigger finger.

“Even better,” Kihyun said, his voice complimenting and heavy with desire. Changkyun nervously flickered his gaze up into Kihyun’s eyes, startled by the intensity he was met with. Kihyun had the ferocity of a wild animal, and Changkyun was simultaneously intimidated and aroused by that sight.

Upon Kihyun’s urgings, Changkyun lowered his head, darting his tongue out to get a taste of Kihyun’s cock. Changkyun looked absolutely adorable, his little tongue lapping at Kihyun like a lollipop, but Kihyun was quickly getting impatient. He wanted Changkyun to _suck_ , not mess around with this bullshit. Taking matters into his own hands, Kihyun shoved Changkyun’s mouth onto his cock, groaning at the feeling of Changkyun’s wet heat around him.

“Deeper,” Kihyun urged, as he was unable to force Changkyun’s mouth down any more without risking getting his cock bitten or anything worse. Changkyun had to at least get used to the feeling for a little bit on his own, so Kihyun impatiently waited.

Doing as the man asked, Changkyun began tentatively lowering his mouth bit by bit down Kihyun’s cock, fighting back the urge to gag as it hits the back of his throat. He takes it just a bit deeper, and then actually gags, feeling worry bubble up in his throat after doing so. 

“You’re doing good,” Kihyun reassured him, and Changkyun nodded, quickly pulling back to thank the scary mob boss for the compliment. 

“Thank you, sir,” Changkyun replied, and then immediately returned his mouth to Kihyun’s cock, quickly getting back to work. Smiling crookedly at the cute response, Kihyun exhaled slowly, content to just watch Changkyun as he returned to his slow, steady movements- mesmerized by the way his cock disappeared into the boy’s pretty mouth.

Now getting the hang of it, at least a little bit, Changkyun steadied himself, and then started sucking Kihyun up and down with a steady, fast rhythm, trying to get as much as he could each thrust. Groaning in satisfaction, Kihyun returned his hand to Changkyun’s head, pushing the boy deeper onto his cock.

“All the way,” Kihyun ordered, his cold Rolex watch brushing against Changkyun’s hair. Wanting to obey Kihyun as much as possible, Changkyun choked down the rest of Kihyun’s length, his face flushing at the low, breathy moan that followed his action. He held Kihyun in his mouth for several long seconds, until he physically couldn’t take it anymore, and pulled back in a loud gasp of air. He was about to return his mouth to Kihyun’s cock, when the older man stopped him.

“You did well, let’s do something else now,” Kihyun said, adjusting the edges of his sleeves as he stared down at Changkyun. Nodding eagerly, Changkyun moved back a little, spit dripping down his chin as he stared up into Kihyun’s eyes. “Can you bend over my desk for me? Ass in the air,” Kihyun asked, although it was honestly more like an order, and Changkyun nodded willingly, quickly standing up to do as Kihyun wanted of him.

“And pull down your pants while you’re at it, you’re not gonna need ‘em, heh,” Kihyun said, opening a desk drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. Changkyun’s heart started pounding in his chest, and he did as he was told, slowly pulling his cheap sweatpants and briefs down until they flopped against his ankles. Watching impressedly, Kihyun smirked, his eyes roaming down Changkyun’s exposed backside. Kihyun walked around Changkyun, standing behind the boy with his hard cock still fully on display and sticking out of his fancy slacks. He admired the thick, shapely ass of the younger man, and shook his head, trying to figure out how such a sexy boy was having a hard time earning money.

“Spread you ass for me, babe,” Kihyun said, opening the lid of the lube and squirting out a few pumps onto his hand. Changkyun trembled, and he leaned forward, so that his entire body was now flush against the table.

“Are you going to penetrate me, sir?” Changkyun asked, his nerves getting the best of him. At this point, he was pretty sure Kihyun wasn’t going to kill him- and he had to sufficiently steel his nerves for (what he imagined would be) ruthless pounding. Kihyun hummed, his wet, slick fingers suddenly pressing against Changkyun’s entrance.

“Beautiful _and_ smart? Gosh, you’re the total package, baby,” Kihyun complimented, the tip of his finger entering Changkyun’s ass fairly easily. “I’ll do it if you give me the okay,” Kihyun muttered, his voice a little softer now. Changkyun’s heart pounded, and he bit his lip, surprised with the curtesy. Briefly, Changkyun wondered if Kihyun wasn’t such a bad man after all, and, honestly- he was sexy as hell. Changkyun was truthfully rather attracted to strong, assertive men, and Kihyun was surprisingly gentle with him so far. Changkyun wasn’t really that worried about his life, even if he said no to Kihyun’s order, but he… kinda wanted to. His cock was completely stiff between his legs as it was. Might as well.

“I-I would be honored if sir fucked me,” Changkyun replied, feeling embarrassed with how much he actually meant that statement. He’d never been praised so much by another person before, and it felt so good to be lusted after like this. Changkyun lowered his head, shame washing over him. How could he let himself get to such a degraded state? Practically begging for some mob boss’ cock just so he could get money? At the feeling of Kihyun’s fingers pressing inside his entrance, however, all of Changkyun’s thoughts washed away.

“You’re so interesting,” Kihyun said, chuckling warmly. He was captivated by the strange, unexpected behavior from this boy, and wanted to see more of his sides- preferably, the side with Kihyun’s cock in his ass. But to get there, he would have to sufficiently stretch him out. He wanted this boy putty under his touches and thrusts- not screaming in pain. Inserting two fingers, Kihyun slowly started preparing Changkyun, a little surprised with how easily his fingers were going in.

“Do you touch yourself here, Changkyun-ah?” Kihyun asked, finally saying Changkyun’s name for the first time. Changkyun’s legs spread wide, his ass pressing up higher into the air- utterly embarrassed and completely turned on by the question. Fuck, was he that much of an open book?

“E-Every day,” Changkyun replied in a low, nervous voice, and Kihyun groaned, his cock twitching hard at that confession. Kihyun’s fingers started pumping inside harder and faster, knowing that Changkyun was more than used to this sensation by now.

“That’s so erotic,” Kihyun mumbled, his brain going crazy from that sudden confession. He wanted to see that- ask Changkyun to give him a little masturbation show, but his own weeping erection was distracting him a little too much. He’d definitely get Changkyun to do that for him later though.

Fingering him for a few more seconds, Kihyun added a third finger, groaning at how wet and stretched Changkyun felt- even with three fingers stuffed inside. It was something Kihyun wasn’t expecting to find so sexy, but fuck, _it was sexy_. He thought about how easy it would be to just slide his cock right inside, to pound the younger man against the desk he worked at every day. It was an overwhelming thought, one that Kihyun couldn’t ignore any longer. 

“You ready for my cock?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun groaned, lifting his hips up to make it that much easier for Kihyun to fuck him.

“Yes, sir,” Changkyun responded, his voice strained and tinged with deep, dark moans. Kihyun nodded, glad to see they were both just as desperate for this, and lined up his cock to Changkyun’s entrance, pressing himself completely inside with one thrust.

“W-whoa,” Kihyun stumbled out, surprised with how tight Changkyun unexpectedly felt around his cock, and Kihyun’s eyes flickered up to the back of Changkyun’s head, giving him an impressed stare. 

“You’re so full of surprises, kitten,” Kihyun complimented, and Changkyun flushed at the nickname, finding himself oddly enjoy hearing Kihyun’s sweet voice call him that.

“Is that a good thing, sir?” Changkyun asked, and Kihyun chuckled, pulling his hips back and savoring the tight, constricting feeling around his cock as he did so.

“For me, it’s definitely a good thing,” Kihyun replied, groaning as he pushed his cock back inside Changkyun, starting up a rhythm. Changkyun’s cheeks heated up, and he felt pride swell from within. Glad that he was pleasing Kihyun, Changkyun pressed his ass further against Kihyun’s body, trying to get him deeper. Smacking his ass in appreciation, Kihyun smirked, loving the way Changkyun’s thick booty looked shaking on his cock. 

Now that they were outright fucking on Kihyun’s desk, the temperature of the room started to crank up a notch, and Kihyun found that he was actually sweating. Careful not to damage any of his expensive clothes, Kihyun quickly took off his suit jacket, setting it neatly down onto the edge of the desk where Changkyun’s body wasn’t leaning against. He also rolled his sleeves up, exposing his strong, masculine forearms as he gripped Changkyun’s hips, pounding the boy harder and faster.

Beneath him, Changkyun was surprisingly starting to lose control, his cock now steadily dripping precum even though it hadn’t been touched once tonight. Sometimes, when Changkyun jerked off, he never actually touched his dick and was still able to cum. He’d trained himself to do that, and right now, he was actually kinda glad he did. Now he could physically show Kihyun his gratitude, in the form of his incredibly intense orgasm on the man’s cock.

“Sir--” Changkyun stuttered out, drawing the attention of the older man. 

“Yes?” Kihyun asked, never ceasing his precise, hard thrusts. Changkyun slipped out a whimper, and he arched his neck down, a fine line of spit trailing out of his mouth.

“I-I’m about to cum on sir’s cock,” Changkyun warned, voice trembling. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, especially not with how good Kihyun was pounding into him. Smiling excitedly, Kihyun picked up his pace, thrusting his cock in and out of Changkyun with a newfound energy, eager to get the boy to cum from his ass alone. Not only that, but Kihyun himself was also getting rather close to orgasming as well.

Giving his all into one last push, Kihyun pounded into Changkyun’s ass, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh loud in the room. Changkyun began moaning uncontrollably, his voice loud and needy as he came hard- squirting the hot, sticky liquid against the side of Kihyun’s incredibly luxurious desk. He could feel Kihyun still fucking him, but Changkyun’s brain was fried, uncaring as to what happened to him at this point. Behind him, Kihyun quickly pulled out, spilling his load all over the outside of Changkyun’s ass, watching the cum drip down his crack. Gasping several hot, strained moans, Kihyun came down from his orgasm, his breathing heavy from the workout.

After several seconds, Kihyun stepped away from the desk, admiring the younger boy as he trembled on his desk. Smirking, Kihyun walked around to the other side of his desk to grab a cigar from his drawer. Lighting it with a practiced grace, Kihyun took a shallow drag of the cigar, and then exhaled languidly, eyes still roaming over the half-nude form of his newest addiction. He had such a pure, innocent heart- Kihyun oddly found that he wanted it all to himself.

“Kid,” Kihyun said, startling Changkyun out of his orgasm-induced haze. He blearily looked over, still bent over the desk, and blinked nervously, curious to see what the boss had to say to him.

“I’m still gonna have to ask you to repay me in cash,” Kihyun said, taking a deeper drag of his cigar as he sat down onto his desk chair, buttoning up his pants and tucking his cock back inside. Changkyun froze, his heart pounding nervously in his ears. He didn’t dare speak- but felt a little betrayed. He honestly thought that him and Mr. Yoo had shared something a little more intimate than just thoughtless sex, and for him to fuck him over like that… well, let’s just say it kind of hurt Changkyun’s feelings.

“But don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not gonna ask you to pay me any interest. I just want you to learn the value of earning money, and paying for things the _right_ way,” Kihyun continued, exhaling cigar smoke as he spoke, his eyes portraying a sincerity that surprised Changkyun.

“T-thank you, sir,” Changkyun replied, almost wondering why Kihyun wanted to teach him a lesson like that, but not daring to question it. Kihyun nodded, shaking his hand in a dismissive gesture at the thanks.

“I just don’t want you thinkin’ sex is a viable payment for you in the future,” Kihyun explained, his eyes turning a darker, more possessive color as he lowered his hand, his gaze burning straight into Changkyun’s heart.

“Just with me, alright babe?” <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3
> 
> ((Also "Jwi" means rat in Korean hahah))


End file.
